Where Will I Go?
by xXxPadfootxXx
Summary: Songfic - Lita, depressed and upset, makes a mistake that costs her her life. (Song is 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence.)


Where Will I Go?

Songfic! Depressed and not willing to go on, Lita gets into an accident. Song is 'Where Will I Go?' by Evanescence.

Rated: PG for light cussin'.

Disclaimer: don't own it, don't ask. The WWE belongs to McMahon. And stuff.

----------

You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you want to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries before the dawn

"One more." Lita, Amy Dumas, the woman inside a shadow, growled to the bartender. He, a mild mannered, slender young buck, sighed, and shook his head, but filled up her empty glass again.

The red headed beauty looked a mess. Circles, the color of fresh plums, encased the bottoms of her eyes, suggesting the sleepless nights she had spent, so many of them. Her hair fell into her face, shadowing her once bright and happy features. Her clothing was bedraggled, like she was the slum of the street.

The man slid to drink back to her, and she gulped it down without a moment's hesitation. When she had entered the bar, all she said was, "Gimme your worst." Apparently, the Diva thought with a sneer, their worst wasn't bad enough for Lita.

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape, you can't escape

Ahh, nothing was bad enough for her! She was the daredevil Diva, the woman who carried her head high and stepped into the wrestling ring with confidence and a fight in her like no other. Of course, of course...

They didn't know, none of them knew. The fake smile she paraded in front of the audience, in front of her friends, Stacy...They'd know someday, maybe.

She had lost Matt, she had lost Kane, she had lost her son that wasn't even born yet. Matt, someday, might come back to her, Kane, well, she needed him, in a way. She needed him to beat the living hell out of Snitsky when she couldn't. She had to admit, that was one thing they shared.

Her stony features softened a moment. Her son.

The barrier was down.

She stood up, slapping a 20-dollar bill down on the table, and hurried from the bar.

You think I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

Inside the parking lot, staring into the star filled night, Lita realized how drunk she actually was. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered, as she side stepped and stumbled to her car.

She clutched the door handle, and giggled in a high-pitched voice so unlike her own, as she fumbled with her keys. A happy couple returning from a night of light drinking stared at her, and quickly walked away.

"Uh-huh, that's right, walk away, just walk away..." She muttered, "That's what everyone does, they all leave me behind, and expect me to be happy. Yeah, I'll be happy, as soon as I'm dead."

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape, you don't want to escape

Where was she going? Lita, or was it Amy? couldn't tell at all. Streetlights blurred as she sped underneath them, a daredevil in a different sort of way. Lita was the woman willing to jump off, or onto anything, to win a match, to claim a victory. Amy Christine Dumas, however, was the type of woman who, at the moment, would do anything...whether the end was hers or not.

She uttered another high pitched laugh, as she sent cars swerving out of the way to avoid getting killed, "Oh yes, this is how it's going to be! Isn't it!? ISN'T IT?" She screamed, eyes flooded with tears. She was drunk, no doubt, but there was something else in her system.

It was then she saw the truck pull out in front of her, the silver chrome of its sides gleaming like a staircase to Heaven. She couldn't turn the car, she couldn't stop the car, she's still crash. But Lita...no, Amy, smiled.

I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming

"I killed them all, didn't I?" She whispered, "Or did they kill me?" Yes, they had killed her. It was not the booze coursing through her veins, not the tears in her eyes, it was everyone who had left her...She was alone, with no one to hear the screams of a drowning woman.

The car smashed the truck body with a deafening roar and an explosion of steel and fire. Amy felt her body crunch and blood run in rivers down her face and hands. It'd be over soon.

She heard screams and roars of cars screeching to stops. Then, there it was, not a moment to late-the police siren.

She smiled in spite of herself. They wouldn't get there in time, she could feel in her bleeding heart, her bleeding soul. But it had been wounded long before that. The free spirit had been confined, but she was setting it free again. Lita the rebel had revolutionized herself.

"Kane was right..." She whispered, closing her eyes as the pain left her numb in the smashed car seat, "He won't die alone. On my way, my baby boy..."

Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape, you won't escape  
You can't escape, you don't want to escape

"On my way...I'm on my way..."

----------

END. Hope you enjoyed, REVIEW, please.


End file.
